The present invention relates generally to apparatus for producing flexible containers containing products. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for removing excess fluid from a flexible container and sealing same.
It is of course known to manufacture containers for housing products. One such type of container is a flexible container made from a flexible plastic material that is filled with a product and thereafter sealed. Such flexible containers can house a variety of solid or liquid products. Such products span a variety of industries and can include, for example, foodstuffs, cosmetics, and medical products and solutions.
There are also a variety of apparatus and methods for producing such flexible containers and placing products therein. One such apparatus is a form, fill, and seal packaging machine. Generally, in such machines, a web of flexible film is formed into a container or pouch. The container includes at least one open end. Through the open end of the container, a product is filled from the machine. The open end of the container is then sealed and a flexible container including product sealed therein is thereby produced.
There are a wide variety of such form, fill, and seal packaging machines. One example of such a machine is called a vertical form, fill, and seal packaging machine. However, it should be noted that the present invention is not limited to such an apparatus and a variety of packaging machines can be utilized with the present invention.
As noted above, typically, in a form, fill, and seal packaging machine, the process involves dispensing the product into an open end of a flexible container and thereafter sealing the open end of the container. If not extracted prior to the sealing process is complete, undesirable quantities of fluid, specifically air, will remain within the container after the open end has been sealed. This excess fluid (air) can create a number of issues.
For example, the presence of excess air in the flexible container provides an oxidizing environment. This environment can be detrimental to the contents that are packaged in the flexible container. Moreover, typically, ambient air contains moisture. Such moisture can be detrimental to the contents of the flexible container and can act as a corrosive.
Additionally, the presence of air in the flexible container also creates issues aside from contaminating or adversely impacting the contents of the container. Flexible containers having an excess amount of air will become inflated and may burst when the container is subjected to a low-pressure environment such as high altitude. Moreover, excess air can occupy a substantial portion of the volume of the flexible container thereby occupying a substantial volume of any shipping crate, case, or carton in which the containers are packaged and/or transported. This can create a number of issues. For example, the excess air may bleed out of the filled flexible containers, creating an unoccupied volume within the shipping case. When this occurs, the flexible containers are no longer supported within the shipping carton and therefore freely move about, which movement can damage the flexible containers and the products housed therein. Further, the excess air in the flexible container occupies space, reducing the number of containers that can be packaged in a specific shipping carton. This thereby increases shipping and transportation costs.
As noted above, these flexible containers can house a variety of products including medical solutions and products. It is known in the medical industry to sterilize such medical products and/or solutions by sterilizing the flexible container and the product at the same time. For example, it is known to sterilize such flexible containers using gas, such as by use of ETO sterilization. Flexible containers will more readily accept the gas for such sterilization if they are evacuated and do not include excess air.
It is therefore known to attempt to remove excess air from the flexible container prior to sealing the container. One such prior art attempt to remove excess air has been to use a vacuum. The use of a vacuum is designed to withdraw air from the flexible container prior to sealing the container. Generally, such methods include lightly holding the flexible container between two members. A nozzle is then inserted in the open end of the flexible container prior to sealing the container. The nozzle evacuates the fluid contents from the flexible container. The nozzle is then withdrawn and the end of the flexible container is sealed.
This method has not been entirely satisfactory. One of the problems with a method that uses a vacuum is that it is slow. Further, the nozzle can become xe2x80x9cblindedxe2x80x9d by the side walls or bottom of the flexible container or even the contents of the container. This thereby obstructs the flow of fluid (air) from the container, resulting in an incomplete evacuation of the excess fluid from the flexible container.
Accordingly, alternative methods have been attempted to remove the excess air from the flexible container. One such method is to squeeze the flexible container from the outside by using an apparatus that contacts the sides of the container. However, the inventors do not believe that such methods provide a safe and convenient means for removing the excess fluid. For example, numerous issues exist with respect to presenting the flexible container to a sealing member, for sealing the opening, after expelling the air. Further, such known apparatus and methods do not effectively compress the flexible container in and around irregular configurations that certain flexible containers may exhibit due to their design and/or contents. Further, such known methods are time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for expelling excess fluid from a flexible container and sealing the flexible container, in, for example, a form, fill, and seal packaging machine.
The present invention provides improved apparatus and methods for removing excess fluid, and specifically gas, from a flexible container and sealing the container. Additionally, the present invention provides improved methods and apparatus for producing flexible containers, in, for example, form, fill, and seal packaging machines.
To this end, in an embodiment, an apparatus for producing sealed flexible containers housing a product is provided. The apparatus comprises a device for receiving a flexible container including a product and having a first open end and a second sealed end located at an opposite end of the container from the first open end. The device includes an interior designed to receive at least a portion of the flexible container. The interior is defined, at least in part, by a compressible member that is so constructed and arranged so as to progressively squeeze excess gas located in the interior of the flexible container from the second sealed end out the first open end of the flexible container. The device also includes an integral sealing member that seals the first open end of the flexible container after the compressible member squeezes fluid from the interior of the flexible container.
In an embodiment, the compressible member includes at least one fluid filled member.
In an embodiment, the fluid filled member is a pillow filled with air.
In an embodiment, the fluid filled member is coupled to a source for filling the member with fluid.
In an embodiment, the compressible member includes at least one removable rubber foam insert.
In an embodiment, the sealing member includes a heat seal bar.
In an embodiment, the device includes two halves that are hinged together, each half including a compressible member, and each of the compressible members contacts and squeezes fluid out of the flexible container located in the interior as the halves are moved toward each other.
In an embodiment, the apparatus is a form, fill, and seal packaging machine.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a device for removing fluid from a flexible container and sealing same is provided. The device comprises a body including first and second members that define therebetween an interior. Each of the first and second members includes a compressible member, the compressible member being so constructed and arranged as to compress-a flexible container located in the interior from a first end progressively toward a second end of the flexible container located within the interior. The device also includes a sealing member that is designed to seal an end of the flexible container located within the interior as the two members are urged together.
In an embodiment, the compressible members include an interior that is designed to be at least partially filled with a fluid.
In an embodiment, the compressible members include, at least in part, removable foam inserts.
In an embodiment, the first and second member are hinged together at one end thereof.
In an embodiment, the sealing member is a heat-seal bar.
In an embodiment, each of the compressible members includes a removable foam insert and a fluid-filled pillow, the fluid-filled pillow being designed to contact the flexible container located within the interior.
In an embodiment, the first and second members are hinged together so that each of the members can move toward the other member.
In an embodiment, the second member is fixed and the first member moves toward the second member.
In an embodiment, the interior of the device defines a structure that receives and supports the flexible container in a vertical orientation.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for producing a sealed flexible container housing a product is provided. The method comprises the steps of: positioning within an interior of a device having a first and second member, a flexible container housing a product, the container having a sealed first end and an open second end; causing at least one of the first or second members to move towards the other member and causing interior walls of the members to compress the flexible container from the first end thereof expelling gas from the second end thereof; causing the first and second members to be urged together; and as the first and second members are urged together, sealing the second end of the container to create a sealed container.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of varying the volume of empty space defined by the interior of the first and second member.
In an embodiment, the method comprises the steps of dropping a sealed flexible container on to a conveyor belt.
In an embodiment, the method comprises the steps of removing the sealed flexible container from the interior of the device by lifting it vertically.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved device for expelling at least a portion of the excess air from a flexible container and sealing the container.
Additionally, an advantage of the present invention is to provide improved methods for producing flexible containers housing a product.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide improved form, fill, and seal packaging machines.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method for expelling excess gas/fluid from a flexible container.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a device that will remove excess fluid from a flexible container and seal same that can be used in a variety of packaging machines.